


Fanning The Flames

by Drhair76



Series: Tumblr told me to [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alive Jeff Atkins, Cute, Everybody Lives, Everyone Has Issues, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Together, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Everyone is so tired of hearing Jeff talk about Clay and Hannah so they decide to do something about it.





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters you recognize.

"The problem is sexual tension, there's _too much_ of it."

  


"What are you talking about now Jeff?" Zach asked exasperation clear on his handsome features. 

  


"What does he always talk about?" Marcus smirked. "Hannah and Clay." 

  


"They belong together!" Jeff huffed defensively and Justin snorted. 

  


"Jeff, I starting to wonder if you have any game yourself. You're always worried about what Clay is or isn't getting." Zachary laughed and Jeff pouted. 

  


"Why don't you just tell Hannah that Clay likes her?" Alex asked looking up from his book, only half paying attention. 

  


"Because," Jeff started and Marcus quietly groaned, "I'm trying to get our little hermit out of his shell." 

  


"Good luck with that." Justin scoffed and Zachary just looked confused. "When did he become ours?" 

  


"So are you gonna help me or not?" Jeff continued ignoring Zach. 

  


"Why the hell not?" Justin answered shrugging his shoulders and Jeff beamed. "Fine." Marcus sighed, "but only so you can stop talking about it." 

  


"If I'm not busy." Alex mumbled already refocused in his chapter and Zach just smiled. 

  


"Let's do this thing." 


	2. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He even walks like a thoroughbred horse at the Kentucky Derby." Justin cut in. Hannah's anger was paused for a moment and she examined Justin closely. 
> 
> "You watch horse-racing?" 
> 
> "Pffff...no." 
> 
> \-----
> 
> Or Alex and Justin try to convince Hannah that she has options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

"Hey Hannah!" 

 

Hannah Baker turned around in the hall to see her friend Alex and his boyfriend Justin come I play to her. 

 

"Hey guys. Don't you have English right now? On the third floor?" 

 

"We're skipping." Justin answered bluntly. Alex ran a hand though his hair. "Can you believe he's never had a cup of coffee from Monet's?" 

 

Hannah laughed heartily at the blonde haired boy. "Well that's truly a crime." 

 

"Wanna come with us?" Alex asked and Hannah looked at the two of them confusedly. 

 

"I thought it was a date?" 

 

"We actually needed to talk to you." Justin said, he sounded slightly annoyed but he wasn't visibly protesting so Hannah shrugged. 

 

"Sure. It's not like my Spanish grade can get any worse." 

 

~~~

 

At Monet's once everyone had ordered and were seated together Hannah asked what had been bothering her the whole way there. 

 

"So what did you need to tell me?" 

 

Alex and Justin exchanged looks and Hannah's frown deepened. "We know." Alex said finally, his voice grave. 

 

"You...know? You know. You know what?" Hannah said her statements getting more and more confused. 

 

"About...Bryce." Justin grimace. 

 

Hannah raised her eyebrows and stared at the two boy in extreme confusion. "You guys had better start talking and stop pulling this off for later. What about Bryce?" 

 

"That you like him."

 

Hannah jerked backward and her face contorted into a look of disgust and anger but before she could voice her concerns, Alex kept going. 

 

"I don't understand why! He's a huge douchbag and a fucking creep. I could tell you everything wrong with him in about twenty minutes and half of those reasons would just be jerky things he's done to people." 

 

"He even walks like a thoroughbred horse at the Kentucky Derby." Justin cut in. Hannah's anger was paused for a moment and she examined Justin closely. 

 

"You watch horse-racing?" 

 

"Pffff... _no_." 

 

"Uh huh." 

 

"The point is, he's a terrible person and only a person out of their mind would have a crush on him." Alex said bringing them back around to the topic at hand. 

 

“That guy may have a big dick, but he also IS a big dick. Dick.” Justin scoffed to an apparent imaginary Bryce.

 

“It’s okay to have standards, you know.” Alex closed and Hannah just looked at the both of them with shock on their face. 

 

"I-i don't have a crush on Bryce. Why do you think I was so ready to get out of Spanish today? He's just my project partner." Hannah laughed shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure that anyone who likes him hasn't spent a minute of time with him, because all he does is whine about how much work there is and then gets mad when I didn't do it all." 

 

"You're doing your project alone?" Alex asked flickering a glance to Justin mischievously. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Well, how about you ask Clay to help you?" Justin suggested slyly. "He's in Spanish and his project is probably done already. Having partnered with Sheri and everything." 

 

"That's....that's not a bad idea. You think helmet would agree with it?" 

 

"Helmet?" Justin repeated confusedly but Hannah and Alex ignored him. 

 

"Yeah, you know he loves you." Alex said softly and Hannah flushed red. 

 

"Hmm. Okay maybe." Hannah considered before nodding. "I still can't believe you two idiots thought I had a crush on that jerk." 

 

Alex ducked his head slightly. "That was kinda stupid of me, wasn't it?" 

 

"Just a little. I understand Justin being an idiot but never you Alex." 

 

"Hey!" 

 

"Love you Justin." 

 

"No you don't." 

 

"I do." Alex smiled and Justin softened. 

 

"Ew. Love." Hannah gagged, and Alex rolled his eyes at her. He looked down at her phone at realized that third period started in four minutes. 

 

"Guys! We have to go. Third period is in four minutes!" 


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A little birdy told me that you had a ~crush~." Zach, who was standing behind Marcus, beamed. 
> 
> Clay frowned and furrowed his brow. "What? 
> 
> “That’s the ‘I’m totally in love with them but have no chance’ face.” Marcus said, smiling knowingly at Zach. 
> 
> "What?" Clay repeated, even more confused than before. 
> 
> "Clay," Zach said amusedly, "you don't have to lie to us. We know how you feel." 
> 
> Clay suddenly remembered Jeff saying the same thing to him literally the other day.
> 
> "Oh no." He groaned. 
> 
> "Oh yes." Marcus said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the 13rw characters.

They corner him at lunch, just as he's about to go and sit down with Tony and Skye. 

 

Marcus and Zach.

 

Clay didn't really know how to feel about Marcus, he doesn't remember ever having a full conversation with him about anything other than homework. And Zach isn't the worst person in the world. 

 

"Sup, Clay." Clay turned to face Marcus who was smirking at him and he raised his eyebrows. 

 

"Yes?" He answered politely, wishing that Hannah was here, she was so much better at talking to people than him. 

 

"A little birdy told me that you had a ~crush~." Zach, who was standing behind Marcus, beamed. 

 

Clay frowned and furrowed his brow. "What? 

 

“That’s the ‘I’m totally in love with them but have no chance’ face.” Marcus said, smiling knowingly at Zach. 

 

"What?" Clay repeated, even more confused than before. 

 

"Clay," Zach said amusedly, "you don't have to lie to us. We know how you feel." 

 

Clay suddenly remembered Jeff saying the same thing to him literally the other day.

 

"Oh no." He groaned. 

 

"Oh  _yes_." Marcus said happily.

 

"I do not have a crush." Clay sighed, he began walking to his table, Marcus and Zach following behind. 

 

"Look man," Marcus started, "you don't have to be Mr. Nice guy anymore. You've got someone you like and it's High school! Live a little." 

 

Clay rolled his eyes and ignored him but Zach threw a long arm around his shoulders. "Come on dude. You are literally the top of you class, with a crush on the tightest girl. We aren't saying to marry her, maybe just a little wham--bam--that was fun--don't ever call me."

 

Clay growled under his breath and shoved Zach's arm off of him. "Hannah is not a toy for you guys to play with. Leave her alone!" 

 

Marcus raised his eyebrows and held up his hands placatingly. "Okay, okay. Sorry. You can treat her with respect and pull her chair out for her and even marry her if you want to." 

 

Zach smirked and nodded. "Yeah man, we won't judge." 

 

Clay stopped at his table and Tony and Skye a Look. Tony frowned at the two boy and Skye crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Tony asked, his voice strong and Clay sat down, determined not to meet their eyes. 

 

"Um-" Zach was cut off by Skye, who had her trademark  _I'm-so-done-with-you-leave-me-alone_  glare on, which wasn't to far off from her,  _Fuck-Off-let-me-die_  glare but was completely different from her  _You-have-four-seconds-to-get-the-hell-away_ glare _._

"This is funny," she snorted, "the popular kids coming to sit with the  _nerds_." Marcus narrowed his eyes and Zach blinked. When they didn't laugh Skye hummed. 

“I know you’re comically inept so I’ll let this one go. You'll understand when you're smarter." 

 

Tony snorted and Clay ducked his head to hide his smile. His nerves were dissipating and he felt himself relaxing in the strong formidable presence of his friends. 

 

Zach gaped at her and looked as if he wanted to say something but stopped himself. Marcus, on the other hand, didn't have the same control. 

 

"Clay," he growled but Zach grabbed his friend's arm. "We tried," he shrugged, turning away, and Tony smiled. 

 

"Smart." He said and Zach, yanking Marcus back to their table, called over his shoulder, "Think about what we said." 

 

Clay watched them go and then turned back to Tony and Skye, to continue with his lunch. 


	4. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, calm down. Luckily you have me here!" Jeff cheered and Hannah rolled her eyes. "I'm smart, cool and it's fair to say that I'm pretty sexy." 
> 
> "It hurts my face just looking at you." Hannah deadpanned and Jeff's smug look dropped. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Hannah is worried about Clay and goes to talk with (yell at) Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any character related to 13 reasons why. If I did, Hannah would be happy, Jeff would be alive and Justin wouldn't live with his mother.

>  
> 
> "Here's ten dollars if you leave us alone."
> 
> Jeff looked up from his Instagram to see Hannah Baker, holding out ten dollars to his girlfriend, who was sitting across from him.
> 
> "Alright." She shrugged, taking the money and blowing Jeff a kiss. "You have ten minutes."
> 
> "That's all I need." Hannah promised and Jeff watched his girlfriend walk out with a shocked look on his face.
> 
> "Wh-what the hell?" Hannah smiled, sat down across from him and stared at him.
> 
> "I figured that you must be blackmailing that poor girl to have lunch with you." She shrugged, and then she turned serious. "What the hell did you do to Clay?"
> 
> Jeff blinked, first processing the offending remark, then the question. "Clay? What do you mean? There...isn't anything wrong with him?"
> 
> "Are you sure about that?"
> 
> Jeff purses his lips and thought back to his last study session with the anxious boy. He did seem more subdued that normal, and actually cut Jeff off when the topic of Hannah came up. He seemed a little angry, Jeff didn't think it was at him but was it?
> 
> "I-I don't know." Jeff answered. "He did seem a little mad, but I didn't do anything to him."
> 
> Hannah suddenly looked drained, as if all the air had been squished out of her at once. "Why?" Jeff asked, "What happened?"
> 
> "He's just-" Hannah sighed, her shoulders slumping, "he's not himself."
> 
> "How so?" Jeff asked, leaning forward comcernedly.
> 
> "He's just acting weird around me. He's like, I don't even know, he's so awkward."
> 
> Jeff raised an eyebrow at Hannah in skepticism. "He has social anxiety."
> 
> "I know that!" Hannah groaned. "But he has never been this anxious around me!"
> 
> "Okay," Jeff nodded, running a hand down his face, "did you, I don't know, change at all? Like in the way you act around him?"
> 
> "No? At least not consciously." She answered and Jeff frowned. "Well what about the people he's been hanging around? Skye? Tony?"
> 
> "No and no. I already asked them but they don't even know what I'm talking about."
> 
> "So he's normal with them, but not with you." Jeff deadpanned and Hannah scowled.
> 
> "Are you trying to help me or not?"
> 
> "Okay okay," Jeff exclaimed. "Who, who has he been talking to? Like has Bryce been messing with him?"
> 
> "I-I don't think so? I mean I don't know how I'd know." Hannah suddenly looked distressed. "I only have two classes with him."
> 
> "Alright, calm down. Luckily you have me here!" Jeff cheered and Hannah rolled her eyes. "I'm smart, cool and it's fair to say that I'm pretty sexy."
> 
> "It hurts my face just looking at you." Hannah deadpanned and Jeff's smug look dropped.
> 
> "Wow. Rude. Okay." Jeff placed a hand on his chest and raised his eyebrows in mock offense. "What about Justin?"
> 
> "No. But Tony told me that Zach and Marcus were talking to him at lunch the other day."
> 
> Jeff actually leaned in at getting this tidbit of information. If Zach and Marcus were talking to Clay, that means that they were seriously serious about trying to get Hannah and Clay together.
> 
> "You know something." Hannah's face was treading the line between annoyed and pissed.
> 
> "I-well, not really? I have a hunch."
> 
> "Let's not play twenty questions-spill it." Hannah growled but then Jeff's girlfriend came back to the table.
> 
> "Time's up." She said with a sweet but preditory smile. Hannah glared at Jeff but he just shrugged.
> 
> "Sorry, Hannah. Time's up."
> 
> Hannah spluttered before she stood angrily. "I'm going to find out what you know. Do not underestimate me Atkins."
> 
> Jeff watched her storm away and bit back a small smile.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is really serious so next chap we will be back to the shenanigans.


End file.
